Forgotten Strategy
by Unfocused Mind
Summary: A tactician who has forgotten most of their memory. What is left are those that have become a second nature to them. What will they do when they must trust a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Unfocused: First I don't own the game or the name Fire Emblem in any way or form.

Erk: That is a bit of a no brainier.

Unfocused: Well disclaimers are needed. I'll just make you say them next time then.

Erk: Your point is?

Unfocused: Never mind. Sorry if the summary isn't too good. Just so people know who may ask, the tactician will fight but only very little. I tried finding any grammar or spelling mistakes that spell check didn't see. If you do review, please note any I missed. The name of the story has to do with the tactician. Also the rating is just to be on the safe side.

Erk: Which knowing you will be allot. Also you're just not good with names in the first place. You didn't even have a name for the story before you started writing.

Unfocused: Do I need to have Serra come and talk to you?

Erk leaves.

* * *

"…." Speech

'…' Thought or memory

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains**

* * *

It was a nice mild summer day with a slight breeze blowing through the grass. There was a traveler walking through the grass that seemed to wobble every couple of minutes. So other words a normal day in the Sacaen plains. The traveler was wearing a green cloak with gold and white small triangles alternating in color at the top of the collar. He wore black pants, a white shirt decorated with orange vs. around the collar. Over it he wore a black vest. He was average height; he had black hair combed straight with a small pony tail. He wore a type of sunglasses with a flat top that rested on his nose that covered his eyes. The thing about the traveler that made him odd was that he was covering his stomach like he was wounded but there was no visible blood, he had a small pouch of gold tied to his pants, and also that he still had a traveling pack. He took a few steps forward then collapsed. His only thought was that he messed up the opportunity he was given.

* * *

He awoke with his eyes snapping instantly open to the sight of being surrounded by a building made of what appeared to be animal skin supported by wooden support beams that had a dresser and a kettle in the corner. Having taken stock of his surroundings he became edgy since he couldn't tell where he was plus that a part of his brain seemed to be shutting off on him. As he looked around he identified his surroundings as that of a ger, a type of basic shelter used by the people of Sacae.

He calmed him self enough that he didn't react badly when he heard a sound coming near him. He quickly closed his eyes when since his glasses were off (this is obvious to him since everything wasn't darkened).

"Are you awake?" a female voice asked.

"Yes" he just answers.

"I found you unconscious on the plains yesterday. I'm Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're ok here. Can you remember your name?" Lyn said.

While Lyn was speaking he tried to remember what he was taught about the people of Sacae.

"O yes, sorry for being so rude. My name is Alexsander. Have you seen my glasses around?" he said.

"Yes, here they are." Lyn said as she handed them to him.

While he's putting them back on she continues talking "Your name is Alexsander, what an odd sounding name. But pay me no mind. It's a good name. I see by your attire that you're a traveler."

After he had put on his glasses he saw that she wore a blue Sacaen nomadic robe and had blue eyes with green hair with a type circlet with a blue stone in the middle of it keeping her hair back and in a pony tail.

Alexsander nods his head answering her question.

"What brings you to the Sacaen plains and would you share your story with me?" asked Lyn looking like she was hoping that he would share his story.

Due to the question he became unnerved but was saved from having to decide whether or not to tell her what he remembered from a sound coming from out side.

Lyn getting up "I'll go see what that noise was. You wait here for me."

'Whew that was close. They only said to be aware of who one trusts. Wait, what else was I told to be aware of?' Alex thought while he searched through his pack.

* * *

Lyn rushed back in after a few minutes and headed for the dresser in the corner while simply saying "Bandits. They must have come from the Bern Mountains. They must be planning on raiding the local villages."

She took a new iron sword and two vulnerary. She put the two vulnerary in a small pouch she had while putting the sheathed sword through a belt. Adjusting her sword and checking her bag she said "You stay here, you'll be safe." With that she headed out the door.

'Well she helped me when I collapsed I might as well as help her. I should be strong enough even after all that traveling' Alex thought as he prepared him self for the battle up ahead "Lyn wait. I'll help you with the bandits."

Lyn stopped when he said that and looked at him "Can you use a sword?"

Alex seemed to be lost in thought just for a second, "No but I'm a strategist. I can help you with your fighting and tactics."

Lyn thought for a moment then said"Ok. It seems an odd profession, but if your willing to help then come along."

With that the two went out the ger to face their opponents.

* * *

As they went out side Alex adjusted his glasses causing the design in gold of two dragons with a blood red orb in its top claw on each side while the dragon on the right had a red crystal in its bottom claw while the dragon on the left had a blue crystal. Where the two dragons met was a jade green crystal and below it was a white jewel. As he looked across the plains he spotted three brigands, two were close by and one farther off. As he headed over to where Lyn had moved to hide the glasses design was hidden again.

As they came closer to the brigands the closest one spotted them. He charged Lyn but she dodged without a scratch and then finished him off just as the second one came up from behind her right.

"Lyn jump to the left" Alex yelled as the brigand brought his axe down.

Lyn was able to dodge out of the way of the main blunt of the force. As the brigand brought his axe up he hit her with the flat edge of his axe on her right side and was able to cut her. She then got up slashing at the brigand.

"Thank you for the warning Alex. Can you pass me a vulnerary from the satchel?" Lyn said as she held her cut.

He handed her the vulnerary as they then headed over to were there last of the brigand was.

* * *

As they approached the ger the brigand yelled "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

He then swung his axe down as Lyn came into reach. She jumped back then jumped forward jabbing forward. She manages to stab Battas left arm. She then draws her sword out just to have it be grabbed by Battas right hand. He is then able to make a cut on Lyns left arm from the shoulder down. Clutching her wound she jumps back with her sword in her left hand.

Having been able to move away from Batta Lyn applies enough of a vulnerary to her wound to be able to fight back. She then runs to wards him with her sword ready. She slices twice. One slash cuts Battas left arm where she had stabbed him before. Batta blocked the other slash with his axe. Batta then hit her with his axes blunt side. She falls down unconscious for a few seconds. He walks up to her while raising his axe.

Alexs mind goes blank while his glasses red orbs glow along with the white crystal in the center. 'In his mind he sees through the eyes of some one running through a city while hearing objects whistle past them. The person then runs turning a corner panting hard. A shadow blocks out his vision causing the runner to look up. They see a cloaked figure bring out knives in there hand. The person moves back trying to run. The knives are thrown just as they get up. They escape the knives but the cloaked figure is by them with a sword raised over there head.' He then sees what is happening.

He runs to move in front of Lyn just in time to catch the axe on his left arm pushing up with the help of his right arm. He grits his teeth while Batta grins and pushes harder. Lyn wakes up to see this. She quickly moves to a killing stance, then proceeds to move fast cutting Batta in different spots while avoiding Alex. As Batta dies the axe dislodges from Alexs arm. His glasses red orbs stop glowing while the white crystal stops glowing a little while later after Alex had almost fallen over.

"What? How…how did you do that" Batta mutters as he falls.

* * *

Lyn and Alex helps one another back to her ger "Whew. That was close. I underestimated him. I'm sorry if I worried you Alex."

"It's ok Lyn. You did well in the fight." Alex reassured her.

As they walked back Alexs white crystal pulsed faintly then stopped as Alex started loosing consciousness.

* * *

Having awoken he found him self back in Lyns ger. "Good morning Alex. I hope it's ok if I call you that for short." Lyn said. Alex just nods getting up and making sure that his glasses was on.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn says with a sad expression, Alex just smiles will listening. "Say Alex, I wanted to talk to about something." Alex tilts his head to show that he's listening.

"You have some experience in the ways of war. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn asked.

Alex stared ahead for a few seconds.

He then said "Well I have no objections if you came but, I would fell much better if you asked your parents."

Lyn becoming sad "I can't ask for their permission. They died six months ago. My people, the Lorca, not many of my people survived a bandit attack. The tribe was scattered and there wasn't any order to what happened. My father was out chieftain and I wanted to protect our people, but because I was young and that my parents were old fashioned no one would follow me."

He looked down hiding his face while saying " Some people are like that. Many a times people don't follow the person that would be best suited to lead them."

Lyn moves back "Thank you. I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I've had some one to talk to. So Alex, would it be ok if I came with you?"

Alex standing smiled "Well I'm not to sure what will happen but I'd appreciate the company. I'll try to help you all I can in helping you become strong as possible."

"O thank you Alex. I know we'll be better off working together." Lyn hugged Alex causing his glasses to fall off.

Before they could hit the ground he was able to catch them and put them back on. But he wasn't fast enough and Lyn saw his eyes. Lyn surprised "Your eyes, they're…"

* * *

Unfocused: Sorry if the chapter followed the game to much. I'm trying to alter it enough so it is different.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited slightly again.

Erk: So what has finally made you move enough to post this chapter?

Unfocused: The computer that has all of the other chapters along with a game is being used.

Erk: So you admit that the game is distracting you?

Unfocused: Your point is? Have you noticed the name?

Erk: O well. Serra is not here right?

Unfocused: And what if she is?

Erk: Unfocused does not own any thing of fire emblem in any way or form.

Unfocused: That's better. Thanks to tatsu55 and Knives91 for reviewing. I'll try to update faster.

Erk: It probably helps that you already have the chapters up to the end of Lyns section typed. Of course you haven't reread any of them for mistakes.

Serra is seen above Erk

Unfocused: Wil is the new helper. Bye bye Erk.

Serra drops as Erk starts running.

Unfocused: I don't in any way or form own Fire Emblem or any thing related to it.

* * *

**Foot Steps of Fate**

* * *

Alex cutting Lyn off before she could say any thing more "Lyn please let's not talk about this right now. I'll answer your questions later. Just not now ok?"

Lyn seeing that it's some thing that he'd rather keep a secret "Ok, I won't ask right now." Lyn continuing "There are multiple cities that are close to here. Does Bulgar sound like a good place to stock up on supplies for?"

Alex thought for a couple of seconds to make a mental list then nodded his head. After that they headed out to wards Bulgar to buy supplies for their journey.

* * *

Having entered Bulgar the two split up and agreed to meet again in the city square. Alex headed off towards the quieter parts of town while Lyn got supplies for future fighting.

Having gotten the needed supplies, Lyn waits for Alex in the town square where a knight with green armor with brown hair was talking to every girl he saw. Lyn thinking 'He is supposed to be a knight? They must be relaxing on their requirements if their letting complete morons become knights'. Waiting for Alex to come back the knight had come over to Lyn who was restraining the need to clobber the knight.

The knight "Oh my heart. What a dazzling vision of loveliness."

Lyn still resisting punching him in the face.

The knight continues "Would you not favor me with your name or better yet your company?"

Lyn's hand becomes a fist behind her back"Where are you from sir knight that you would speak so freely to anyone?"

As the knight continued to talk, Alex was walking towards to the square from behind the knight. "I'm from Lycia. I hail from Caelin. Home to men of passion on fire."

Alex right behind him looks at Lyn who is about to deck the knight.

Lyn getting up "Shouldn't that be home to idiot oafs?" with that Lyn walks away.

Before the knight could continue Alex hits him lightly right in the middle of his head knocking the knight back.

Having caught up to Lyn. He says "Why didn't you just hit him?"

Lyn"It wouldn't of necessarily of been the best course of action. Were you able to get all the supplies that you needed?" Alex nods as they head towards the town gate.

* * *

As they reach the gate they find that it's blocked by a horse that is lead by a red armored knight with orange hair.

Alex talking before Lyn was angered again by a knight "Excuse me, would you mind moving your horse?"

The knight moves the horse as the knight from earlier walks over while holding his head where a bump is.

Lyn"At least some knights seem honorable enough".

Alex seeing the knight in green coming starts leading Lyn away.

Lyn"What is it Alex?"

He just points behind them as the green knight stops by the one in red. While leaving Alex hears apart of the conversation that follows.

The knight in red "Sain what happened to you? Did you try to flirt with some one again?"

Sain "How could I not Kent when in the presence of such beauty?" pointing in the direction of Lyn.

This ended up with her hitting his head in the same spot as Alex with her swords handle then her kicking him in the side. She then walked away as Alex shrugged and tried to catch up.

Kent also having hit Sain "Sain! We still have a mission to complete and here you are being beaten up. You really should take your training more seriously."

Sain starting to speak but interrupts "Sain, just don't start with another speech about how it's your duty to flirt. Now come I think I know what we need to do next."

With that Kent left with Sain moping behind.

* * *

As they were walking Alex just states "I think were being chased and no it's not the knights from before so you don't get to beat the green one up." Lyn frowns a bit at the last remark.

A brigand comes up swinging his axe around him. Lyn jumps back wards to dodge it.

"Aren't you the pretty one? Your name is Lyndis is it not?" they asked as they brought the axe to rest on their shoulders.

Lyn shocked "What did you call me? Who are you?"

"The name's Zugu. I've been hired to kill you. O well time to die." He then runs off into to a group of four other bandits who seem to be sharpening their axes.

Alex looks at the field. A bit unsure of the situation "Lyn do you think you can handle this?"

Lyn "I don't think I have a choice." As Lyn prepares to fight they hear

"Hey there they are".

Alex with a long face as he gets ready to intervene "O no, not again."

Sain and Kent ride up to them with their weapons ready.

Kent "May we offer our assistance in this fight?"

Lyn looking at Alex then back at Kent "You may help. Alex will be the tactician." With that Lyn moved off towards the trees to get a better view.

* * *

Alex, who is mumbling to him self "Two to the north, two to the south, and the leader by the mountain. Forests, bridges..." is interrupted by Sain

Sain "Alex. I want to impress Lady Lyndis. Please let me attack first."

Alex thinking that it would get rid of Sain "All right, go attack the bandit to the south of us."

With that Sain rode away to attack. When he was in range he thrusted his lance straight at the bandit but they evaded and countered by almost cutting Sains right hand off. Kent having had come up distracted the bandit long enough for Sain to move away.

Kent looking back at Sain for a moment"Sain where is your sword?"

Sain trying a kind smile "But Kent you must remember the lance is more heroic."

Kent having finished the bandit glares at Sain.

Sain"Very well. I forgot to get one when we were in town."

Kent mumbling something incomprehensible about Sain under his breath "Sain you're hopeless." He then tossed Sain an extra iron sword.

"Kent, attack the next bandit that's by the bridge." Alex yelled as he ran by.

Kent rode off while Sain went to pester Alex.

Sain "Alex, please allow me to try again."

Alex 'It might end up with him dieing but is that a bad thing', "Alright. Go help Kent with the bandit but make sure you use a sword."

With that Sain rode off. Looking north he saw that Lyn had finished off two bandits and now was moving off towards the leader.

* * *

Having ran to catch up; Alex makes it to the top bridge as Lyn reaches Zugu. The two knights are coming up from the bottom in case they are needed to fight.

Lyn slashes down ward and across towards to the left of the bandit managing to make a cut. Zugu not bothering to notice the cut then slashes side ways to cut Lyns left arm. She jumps back but gets a cut near her waist as Zugu swung his axe in front of him. She then slashes at Zugus right arm towards his heart trying to end the fight quickly. As she does this Zugu tries to hit her with his left arm but she is able to dodge and draws her sword back. She hits his hand holding the axe making him momentarily lowering it. Seeing the opening she stabs him in the heart.

As Lyn draws her sword out him, he says with shortening breaths "Blast. There was only supposed to be a lone girl."

* * *

Seeing that the battle was over the two knights walk up to Lyn who is applying a vulnerary to her wound.

Kent taking the initiative "We have ventured from Caelin in Lycia in search of some one. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn. Our marquees had received a letter this year telling that his daughter and her husband had had a child."

Lyn with a small quaver in her voice "You said his daughters name was Madelyn?"

Kent "Yes I did. The letter also said that they were living happily on the Sacean plains. We were sent out to find his daughter and her family so that he could meet them. Unfortunately we did not arrive soon enough and we found out that his daughter had died."

Lyn having connected it "So you think I'm the Lyndis that you're searching for?"

Kent nods" I never meet your mother directly but your resemblance to that of the portrait in the castle is almost the same."

Lyn thinking this over smiles but then frowns "If what you say is true then how many people know of this, for the bandits leader also called me Lyndis."

Kent looking a little angry "He must have been a henchman of lord Lundgren. Lord Lundgren is the marquees younger brother. He must see you as an obstacle to the throne. "

Lyn "But I have no intention of inheriting anything."

Kent stopping her before she could say more" Unfortunately he doesn't see it that way. I believe that he will continue to send forces after you. Due to this fact I would ask you to accompany us to Caelin. Continuing this way by your self would be rather dangerous."

Lyn seeing that she would have no choice and that she would most likely be safer if she went "I feel like I have little choice. It is also good to hear that I have a grand father thou."

Turning to the tactician "What will you do Alex?"

Alex "Well I've heard your story and I believe that if you feel that you need to find your family you should. It's completely up to you."

Lyn" Well of course your companion ship would do a lot to ease my journey but it'll be dangerous."

Alex smiling "Lyn, I already said that I'd help you become stronger. Any time you journey it'll be dangerous. I'm still going to help you since this would just be another way to help you."

Lyn smiling "Thank you once again Alex." With that the group heads off south towards the mountains.

* * *

Having gone some distance nearer to the mountains the group decides to stop in the middle of some woods. Kent and Sain are talking near the fire that was made.

Kent partially lecturing Sain. "Sain! Listen up and pay attention. Our duty is to protect lady Lyndis. Is that clear?"

Sain acting like he had been hurt, "Of course. I'd never let any thing harm the beauteous lady Lyndis."

Kent "You don't quite get it do you?"

Sain shakes his head.

Kent "You are not to flatter lady Lyndis. You're to protect but not to hit on her, or any time that you're around her you are not to flirt with people."

Sain appalled "Very well, I'll try to stop. But no promises that I won't continue."

Kent becoming angry, Sain says "But I'll keep the flirting down as much as possible."

Kent seeing that he couldn't get Sain to stop "Very well, but you must remember that you're a knight of Caelin first."

"Of course, now if you don't mind me I'm going to sleep." Sain says while getting up.

"You're almost too much trouble. I can only hope lady Lyndis will not kill you." Kent mumbles to him self as he looks at the fire.

Alex is sitting against a tree when Lyn walks over. "Hi Alex, so what are you thinking about?" She asks.

"O mainly about today's events. The battle, the two knights Kent and Sain." Alex explains.

At the mention of Sains name Lyn shivers.

Alex looking up at her "You don't like Sain do you."

Lyn "Not at all. For a knight of Caelin he isn't very well trained. At least Kent seems able enough as a knight."

Alex "I suppose so. I haven't met many knights so. I guess that means you'll just have to keep a look out for Sain."

Alex looking up at her, then at her arm "How is the cut from the battle."

Lyn "The cut has healed. I don't think it was too deep."

Alex nods "Here catch."

Alex digs in his bag and throws her a spool of thread with a needle stuck in it.

Lyn catches it, "Hm? When did you get this?".

Alex "I got it in Bulgar. I figured with battles our clothes might get torn. I picked up a number of colors in case. I also picked some different things needed for hunting." Alex explains.

Lyn "Makes sense. Thanks Alex, see you tomorrow." She walks off as Kent walks up to him. He simply says hello as he nears Alex.

"Hi Kent, did you want to talk about something?" Alex asks.

Kent "As matter of fact, yes. Do you think that lady Lyndis trusts us?"

Alex "Well yes, except Sain. I don't think any one will trust him with out knowing him for weeks."

Kent laughs a little at the comment "Yes. I suppose so. Thank you Alex, good night."

Alex nods as Kent walks off and then falls asleep.

* * *

Wil: Well thanks to those who have decided to read this chapter. The next one should be up soon as long as no unforeseen distractions arise.

Unfocused: Hmm Wil isn't afraid of any one or thing really, so I hope you will not be like Erk.

Wil: Why would I be like him?

Unfocused: No idea, but the only way to be rid or you would have to be death. O well. The next chapter will hopefully show how much Alex is affected by his problem. Some rewording will need to be done.

Wil: Well thanks to those who have decided to read this chapter. The next one should be up soon as long as no unforeseen distractions arise.


End file.
